


Logorrhea

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [311]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Kate's dead and the team struggles to come to terms with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/08/2000 for the word [logorrhea](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/08/logorrhea).
> 
> logorrhea  
> Pathologically incoherent, repetitious speech.  
> Incessant or compulsive talkativeness; wearisome volubility.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #034 Twilight After Effects.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Logorrhea

“I mean… Can you believe it?” McGee trailed off incoherently.

Normally, Tony would be the one with logorrhea, but Kate dying right in front of him had stunned him so much he couldn’t get a word out. 

“I mean… Can you believe it?” McGee commented again, his brain basically stuck in a loop.

Tony continued to sit at his desk and stare off into nothing. This had rocked him to his core and he didn’t know how to cope.

Gibbs meanwhile was using every available resource he could to track down Ari, certain that Ari was somehow the cause of this.

“I mean… Can you believe it?” McGee had never had anyone close to him die and truly didn’t know how to handle what had happened, so he was stuck in a rut.

Finally annoyed, Gibbs head slapped McGee on his way for coffee. “Snap out of it.” Gibbs barked.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
